


to love & protect (your heart)

by tiniegyus



Series: Shorts [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, also this focuses almost entirely on changlix, changbin is a soft boy, felix is no better, sorry chan stans, they love each other very much, woojin is just mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniegyus/pseuds/tiniegyus
Summary: It was… interesting, being back. In some ways it felt as though nothing had changed. Changbin still slept in the other room, still followed a few steps being Chan and Felix. But it was impossible to ignore the differences from his old routine, namely Chan and Felix occasionally pushing him against a wall and kissing the living daylights out of him.





	to love & protect (your heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmusings/gifts).



Changbin had been back at the palace for a week.

 

It was… interesting, being back. In some ways it felt as though nothing had changed. Changbin still slept in the other room, still followed a few steps being Chan and Felix. But it was impossible to ignore the differences from his old routine, namely Chan and Felix occasionally pushing him against a wall and kissing the living daylights out of him. Not that he was complaining; far from it, actually. He loved both of these men, so this new piece of their relationship was hardly a burden.

 

The day of the wedding arrived. Everything went according to Woojin’s carefully-laid plans and at the end of the night Changbin escorted his boyfriends from the ballroom to their room, before bidding them goodnight.

 

“Where are you going?” asked Felix, perplexed.

 

“To my room?” Changbin frowned. “It’s your wedding night? Not mine?”

 

“You’re our boyfriend,” Chan replied. “So what if it’s our wedding night?”

 

Changbin sighed. “Sir -”

 

“No.” Chan’s voice was sharp. “Don’t call me sir. Don’t shut me - shut _us_ \- out. We love you, and we want you with us.”

 

“Chan,” Changbin’s voice was soft and he reached out as he spoke to take the Prince’s hand. “Chan, I love you both, but I’ve only been your boyfriend for a week and I’m not ready to take things a step further yet. So I’m going to say goodnight here, and I’ll see you both in the morning.”

 

Felix took a step forward and pulled Changbin into his arms, laying his head on his shoulder. “Changbin, have you considered asking us if _we’re_ ready for that?” Changbin’s silence was answer enough and Felix sighed. “Not every couple moves at the same pace and sex isn't a necessity in a relationship. We just want to hold you close; we nearly lost you once because you thought you didn't have a place with us and we both agreed that it's important you know that this marriage doesn't change anything about the three of us. Please?” Just from the sound of his voice it was evident that Felix was pouting.

 

Changbin sighed and tilted his head to rest against Felix’s. “Just cuddling?”

 

Chan nodded and took a step forward to kiss Changbin sweetly, adjusting their linked hands so that their fingers were laced together. “Just cuddling.”

 

\----------

 

Although Changbin did spend more time sharing a bed with them following that, he still chose to sleep in his own room more often than not. Sometimes it was just nice to have some solitude and privacy. He always left his door unlocked, however, and sometimes one or both of his boyfriends would slip into bed with him during the night.

 

About two months after the wedding he was just about to drift off when he was jolted alert by the shifting of his bed. Instantly he was alert, his military training preventing him from ignoring it. “Who -”

 

“It’s just me, Binnie. Are… are you still awake? I’m not waking you up, am I? I’m sorry, I just… I had a nightmare. Can I…?” said Felix softly.

 

Changbin smiled at the silhouette of his boyfriend and lifted the covers so Felix could crawl in next to him, curling into his side. He pressed a kiss to Felix’s forehead. “What’s up, Lixie?”

 

Felix was quiet for a moment before he said softly, “Do you know what yesterday was?”

 

“No, should I?”

 

“It was the anniversary of the movie premiere.”

 

Oh. _Oh_. No wonder Felix had crept into his room then. Immediately following the incident Felix had been plagued by nightmares of Changbin dying. As the months had passed his dreams had turned peaceful once again and Changbin had thought the nightmares were behind them. It made sense, however, that they had returned at the anniversary of the event. Changbin pulled Felix closer and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Don’t worry, angel. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

 

Felix nuzzled his head further into Changbin’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck. “But you nearly weren’t.”

 

“But I am. I’m alive, and I’m here, and I’m not leaving you ever again.” Changbin’s voice was firm, determined. “I promise.”

 

“I can’t lose you. I’ve never been so happy in my life and I can’t…” Felix trailed off. “You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Changbin, I love you. I want you by my side forever.”

 

“And I want to be by your side forever,” he replied. “I love you too, my angel. My Felix.”

 

“I would marry you, if I could,” Felix said quietly. “If it was possible I would take you to a judge right now and marry you.”

 

“And I would go willingly,” Changbin promised. “But since we can’t do that, I think we should sleep. Baby princes need their beauty rest.”

 

Felix rolled so he was looking down at Changbin and even though the lights were off Changbin could perfectly picture the annoyed look on Felix’s face. “Are you saying I’m ugly?”

 

At any other time Changbin would tease him, call him ugly and then make up for it by trying to kiss every single one of his freckles in apology. Now was not the time for that, however, and instead he leant upwards to capture Felix’s lips in a kiss. “You are the most beautiful person, Lixie,” he said, pressing another kiss to Felix’s jaw. “You shine brighter than every single star in the sky put together.” He kissed Felix gently again before pulling him back down into his arms. “Please never doubt that.”

 

He couldn’t tell in the dark, but the way Felix choked on his words made Changbin suspect that he was trying to hold back tears. “God, you’re too much. What did I do in a past life to deserve you?”

 

“I think it’s the other way around. I’m not sure what I did to deserve _you_.”

 

“You love me. That’s all you need to do.” Felix replied, before stifling a yawn.

 

Changbin softly kissed Felix again before nuzzling his nose into Felix’s hair. He tried to be subtle about it, of course - the last thing he needed was his boyfriend teasing him about loving the way his hair smelled, like strawberries and cream. “Go to sleep, Lixie,” he murmured. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

 

And just like he promised, he was there when Felix woke up, and again the day after that, and the day after that, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> erin: i'm not feeling well  
> me, pulling up a doc: say no more
> 
> anyway this is based on a prompt fill. The prompts are "Are you still awake...?" and "You're the single best thing that has ever happened to me." I did take some liberties with the request though: originally it was changlix so I tried to focus on changlix as much as possible even though it's slight chanbinlix in the beginning. 
> 
> please leave comments and kudos they make me very happy
> 
> if you want to talk to me anonymously you can go to curiouscat.me/sunsmilehobi. you can also find me on twitter @tiniegyus


End file.
